Bitter Sweet
by RegalSweets
Summary: Alice goes to High school, she is a isolated teen with a love for a certain American. Her family on the other hand doesn't treat Alice very nicely. Shes never felt quite loved. Shes always felt like a outsider, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First story I've written on here so I hope you enjoy :3  
><strong>

**My each chapter will only be around 1000 words Ill try though.**

**Lene is fem!Norway. Matthias is Denmark. Emil is Iceland. Li is Hongkong.**

**Alice is fem!England. Alfred is America.**

**Allistor is Scotland. Dylan is Wales. Holly is fem!Ireland. **

**It would be awesome if you could help me with ideas with my story. **

**Hetero usuk. IceHong. Hetero DenNor. (If I do have France in here may not) FrancexJeanne. More might appear**

* * *

><p>Alice's alarm was set to play a quiet twitter, she had trained herself to hear the small sound and make up. She liked it when she was the only one up in the morning. It was peaceful and relaxing, waking up to no stress and a fresh start! She got up quickly and tiptoed to her to her desk where her outfit he had set out was ready for her to wear.<p>

It was a black skirt that went down to her knees and a causal baby blue blouse. She put it on with our making a sound. She pulled her high socks to her knees that had strips black and white. She walked over to her mirror which was on the other side of her room beside her door, though she failed to notice the cord of her hair dryer that had probably been left out by her sleeping sister. She kicked the cord which caused her to fall "Bloody hell!" She screeched, making a loud thud when she hit the ground. Luckily she protected her face.

She got up brushing herself up and froze when she heard a yawn from her eldest brother, Allistor, and footsteps to the bathroom. She sighed for now she couldn't have her peaceful morning. Her other brother, Dylan, rolled off his bed and thumped on the ground incasing himself in his blankets. Her sister luckily did not seem to wake from all the noise. She shut her door all the way and propped her chair up so no one could get in.

She did her hair up in to long pigtail. Her blonde hair wad messy and no matter how much she brushed it would always be messy. She glared at the mirror and her hair. It ran in her family to have messy hair, it just didn't like to stay down. She put clips in her hair 60% for style and 40% because it always got in her way. She glanced at the time, "Wow, I have to hurry" Alice murmured to herself. She grasped the door handle, after removing the door, and braced herself for her reckless family. Personally she was not quite fond of them. Once she opened that door she'll lose her splendid isolation! As she twisted the handle aloud knock on the door startled her and she stumbled backward.

Allistor yelled to the other side "Alice wake up already you log!" Alice opened the door and her tall brother was leaning against her door frame with his hands crossed. His hair was a bright red and was quite messy too. His green t-shirt was quite wrinkly and he looked like he just woke up except that he was wearing jeans. He had a slightly disgusted expression when his younger sister opened the door. The Irritation in her voice poised into the silence when Alice spoke "I was up already you git! Why are you seriously going to go out in that?" A devilish smirk came across Allistor's face at the remark. He just straightened up from the frame of the door and went to his brother's room to awake him from the ground.

Alice was quite flustered with her brother "How can we even be related?! He's just so veil. He should really be more of a gentleman." Alice said to herself quietly. She never really fit in with her family. It was just her and her sibling. Her parents left them alone so they could move back to London. She differed greatly from her three other siblings for she was the only in the entire family that had blonde hair. Alice wonders a lot about why they are so different. When she was younger she asked her mom and she replied with "We have a great-aunt with blonde hair" It seemed odd to Alice when she was first told that at such a young age and it still seems wrong to Alice now. "I'd like to see some pictures!" Little Alice had said so very long ago. She was around 5 when this accrued. "Sorry Alice but We don't have any pictures, your great-aunt wasn't one for pictures" Her mother chuckled then changing the subject right away.

When Alice snapped back to reality when a chair screeching on the hard wood floor. Her sister, Holly, had token a seat for breakfast. "How did you sleep?" asked Alice attempting to make small talk. She didn't want to seem uncivilized. Holly just ignored her sister and continued to pack her bags.

It ended up being a slow morning and nobody said much else to Alice save from the causal 'Can you pass me the milk'. Alice left the house in a hurry that morning, she couldn't stand her siblings and they couldn't stand her. Aside from not looking too much alike their personalities were far from similar. Alice was quite neat and enjoyed being alone or with her few friends, but sometimes they could get tire some too. Though her siblings were sloppy and seemed social and 'popular' in some scenarios too.

Alice noticed Lene Walking with her younger brother, Emil, so she ran across the street to them. Lene barely turned her head "Good morning." Lene said with a straight face. She was never one for strong emotions but that's part of what Alice liked about her; made her easy to talk to because she would listen though when it came to advice, she lacked it greatly. Alive just greeted them both in return then Emil ran up ahead to Li who was heading out of his house. The two friends headed to school making small chat but the other one usually not responding. When they got to school they headed to their lockers make wasting no time or they'd be late.

Alice grabbed her books quickly and turned around to head to her first period. There Alfred stood with a bright smile, leaning against the locker. Alice stumbled backwards in surprise, bumping into Lene who had a locker next to hers. Lene fell back but fell in the arms of her special Dane friend. Lene didn't react much but just flat smacked Matthias as they both walked away and went to class. "You git! You shouldn't startle a girl like that." Alice said looking down and blushing softly. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose and looked up at the American. He talked quite loud and Alice didn't like loud, but something inside her liked Alfred's loud, it was reassuring and it made her feel loved for once in her life. She tried to explain it to herself. It didn't seem logical she thought. But the more she tried the more she just loved him. It was odd really, this feeling of hers. She would call him a git or a wanker sometimes but that was just kind of like a shield to her. It protected her from being to open… like a bandage on an open wound. She was quite wounded actually. It never showed though.

As they headed to class Alice took her seat she seemed to always be directed to well the American followed her like a puppy. He sat down behind her and started a conversation. All the way until class started. She really wanted to finish up some work but she just threw that away for the chance to listen to Alfred. She really loved him for her own good. She wasn't sure if he loved her back as much… he talked to her a bit but never seemed to make a move.


	2. Lifes hard, get over it

**I know it's only 1000 words but I'll try to update often. I won't abandon! Also ideas are welcomed! I'll have more school involved soon don't threat. But guys what do you think so far? Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Well this is turning out as another dreadful day!<em> Allistor stared straight at me with a malicious grin on his face. I took another spoon full of soup as I stared back at Allistor. "What are you looking at?" I say my voice leaked with curiosity. He just chuckled, not in the '_ha-ha'_ way but in the '_you don't know'_ way. I stiffened at his devilish laugh. _What is he planning?_ I the soup quickly became distasteful as his glare poured into my soul. Dylan and Holly were sitting at the dinner table with us, watching in amusement.

I push my chair violently from the table and pick up my bowl of bitter soup. Dylan's quite startled by the loud noise, though Allistor keeps his same expression as his eyes follow me out of the dining room and into the kitchen. The kitchen door shuts close and the kitchen filled with a loudness and suddenly silence.

I feel like crying really. Everything just seems so hard; I've never been treated right by my siblings. From what I've observed they treat each other like siblings… Allistor and Holly don't like me I can tell. Dylan is alright… he just follows his older brother. No one ever took my side as a child, when we were younger they would trap me in a room and tickle me until I cried and screamed. I never felt safe unless my parents were there. My father loved me at first but as time passed he too became cold like Holly did. Mom loved me. I think so at least. She treats me like I'm her child instead of a stranger.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I have too. I just don't like them, right…? I have to keep telling myself this; Giving up isn't an option. I just want to scream. _Why am I so pathetic! Stop complaining you're just annoying. …No one loves you anymore. _I hated those voices in my head; they so mean.

Later that night as I lie in my bed I cant help but think about what Allistor is planning. He almost always has something in store for me. I'm not safe with mom and dad gone. I start to drift into slumber when the front door slams shut. I jolt up in surprise. _What could be happening now? _I creaked open the door slightly to see what the commotion was. I see Holly bolt up the stairs and Dylan standing at the bottom. They don't say a word to let alone look at me. I walk down the stairs and Dylan stops me. "Where is Allistor?" I ask intensely. _Could this have something to do with what happened during dinner? _Dylan didn't reply. Flustered, I stormed up stairs. I went into Holly's room to try to get some answers. Since I'm the youngest I usually don't get answers, but I at least have to try, right? Most of my life depends on trusting me. My siblings never supported me and my mother never knew when too. _I can't count on anyone; only me. _"Holly what's going on?" I ask intensely to my older sister. She doesn't reply, she only looks at me and looks back to her sewing kit. "Seriously, what is happening?" I pushed to get the answer. Obviously annoyed she looked back at me giving me a sharp look. I took a small step back creating a wider space between us. My sister is known as a cold person; she tends to take things too far. I straighten up not backing down, I need this answer, and I needed to get ready for whatever Allistor is planning… I pushed again which I probably shouldn't have and I regretted it after it came out of my mouth. She stood up abruptly and I stumbled back. She raised her voice "Stop asking! As you can see I am busy and I am not going to answer you!" And with that she slapped me across the face. I froze as I felt the pain on my, now red, cheek.

My eyes wide from surprise, I stare back at her. "Now get out of my room." She said sternly. Without a second thought I numbly walked out of her room. I didn't care really about what Allistor was up to anymore. I felt so unloved really. Flashes of Alfred went through my head. _Tomorrow is school, right?_ I lay on my bed holding back the tears. _I bet some people have it worst. I shouldn't complain should I?_

I tear slowly drips down my cheek and I let it as I slowly drift off into sleep.

I stand in the large living room. On the sofa to my right my mom's figure sits there. Her face is gone; Just her figure. I stare at her puzzled. Though she couldn't have any expression on her face I could tell she looked sad. I called out to her but I suddenly felt mute. She perked her head at me. Beside me my father walked over to Mom. Again I tried to call out but couldn't. Everything around me turned black and white. _Why is this so depressing?_ I continued to stare at my mom and father. There was no smell and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even move. My father shakes his fists and I notice from the corner of my eye a little blond girl peeking through the corner. I turn my head and she disappears. _What is going on? I don't like it here._ I am overcome with sadness and so is my mom. My brother Allistor comes around the corner where the blond child once stood. He is so young. Tears streamed down Allistor's face, his red hair was messy as ever. Father walked over and hugged him tightly. _What on earth is going on!_ My father and brother walk out of the room just leaving my mother there. She sat there head in her hands; crying horribly loud.


	3. Oh so much regret

**Heh heh... So Um Updating... yeah... I had made this and worked on it the week I updated it and all but I swear I was like 50 words away and the _Zooom_ like 2 mouths went by? xD Decided to finish this 4 in the morning. Hope it doesnt completely suck. Is there any ships you'd like to see?**

**Maddie= 2p!Nyo!Canada Meg= Nyo!Canada Anica= Fem!Romania **

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open from the saddening dream. <em>I wonder what that was all about. Well dreams are known to be strange I guess.<em> I looked over at my clock; its 6am, _Perfect time to have my peaceful morning. _I got my clothes that I laid out the night before on quickly and grabbed a nutty granola bar. I don't eat much anyway. I checked the time quickly; 6:32. They would all be awake momentarily! I rushed out the door and headed to Lene's house. On the way out I ended up bonking my head off the front door, the thud echoed through the house as I froze in place. _Fuck_. I stopped and listened to any movement. It was silence… almost too silent. I closed the door shut and hurried away. I looked back at the two-story house. _I will not ever regret leaving this hell hole. _The top corner window' blinds swept open reveling a sleepy Holly. She yawned before she met eyes with me. My eyes widened then she gave me a death glare. _Dammit I'm not off the hook. _

I fast walked all the way to Lene's house. She was always up early like me, unlike Anica who seems to always be late to school because she sleeps in. When I get to Lene's house I knocked on her door quietly, not want to wake her parents or brother. Movement from the top floor window attracts my eye. I can hear foot steps down the stairs and the door opens. Lene tilts her head to signal me inside.

"God I cannot stand my family." I say as I eat my cereal that Lene made for me. She just nodded and ate her cereal. _She's always been a good listener but not one to talk. _"So um… What's on your mind?" I am always one to try and get others to talk. I really am quite a bore to listen too. "I think Matthias is cheating on me…" She put her spoon down and looked back at me. I didn't know how to respond really… I dropped my spoon and I was quite started really. It made a loud cling on the glass plate. I hunched my shoulders and listened for someone awakening. _ Shit_. "Keep it down, dammit!" Emil yelled back. Lene continued to eat her breakfast silently as if nothing happened._ Wasn't she nervous of someone waking up?_

I straightened my posture and ate quickly, between bites we chatted. "What are you going to do about Matthias?" I questioned finally.

"I'm going to find out if he is really cheating…"

"What if he is?"

She was quiet for quite some time before speaking up. In a confident voice she announced "Then all hell will break loose."

* * *

><p>"Where is Matthias?" I asked Lene second period well we were heading to lunch. He shook her head. <em>Damn he might actually be cheating… <em>"Oh… Well have you seen Alfred anywhere? I haven't seen him today." He was one of my only sources of happiness, I needed to see him, and I missed him. "No I haven't." I stumbled back into reality.

"Oh… Well I was wo—" _Bang_. I groaned in pain as the locker door slams shut from the force of my crash. I lean over and grab my head. I hear Lene release a small giggle which is a rare sight indeed. Someone behind the locker laughs loudly "Feeling a bit tipsy?" I stumble back and look up. _I found Alfred!_ Before I could say anything he looks me in the eyes and his smile fades. "Oh uh, Alice…" He slowly backs away and turns and leaves me standing there in pain with Lene by my side her expression empty. I reach my hand out for him to be mine but he's already gone down the corridor and I probably won't see him again today.

My face looked petrified all class, Lene and Anica kept asking if I was ok and I would just nod. The bell rang loudly and I jumped out of my seat because it startled me so. Anica put her hand on my shoulder. "What's with you?" I just smiled weakly and we left the class room and to lunch. On the way, of course, we pass through _that hall way_, the hall way where most of the popular and pretty people hang out. To be honest I didn't realize where we were, I was in a different world in my own thoughts. With my head down I bumped into some girl who got pushed in front of me and she fell to the ground. Startled I looked at the girl on the ground and opened my mouth to apologize. It was Meg, a quiet girl in my grade; she was quite pretty so I kind of understand why she hangs out here. She must have been pushed in all the commotion. Some girls were in a fight. Before I could say anything I was pushed roughly and hit the lockers on the side. It wasn't like a nudge you would receive in a crowed place, more like they directed it to hurt me. I look up and see Maddie helping Meg up. Maddie was Meg's girlfriend; she was the opposite of Meg really. She was rougher, loud and kind of thug like where Meg was petite and quiet.

Maddie turned to me, her face full of anger. _She's mad because Meg fell down… _I thought. I was so out of it I accidentally spit out "Don't push me, bitch!", imminently regretting life at that point. I shuddered trying to find the words to make up for my mistake. The crowd that had circled us made a mocking "oooo."Maddie paused for a second and so did everyone else, we all have to just process what unbelievable things I had just said. Maddie snapped back to what was all happening and she raised her elbow up ready for a punch.

I shielded my face and waited for the pain but it never came. I peeked through my shielded arms to find Lene standing in front of me, arms spread out. Behind Maddie she was embraced around the waist by her girlfriend. Everything seemed to stop and we all just stood there. After a few second of complete silence and no moment we heard a teacher come rushing down the hall yelling. The crowd soon disappeared and Maddie calmed down as I got up. I got up unsteadily, my legs shaking. Lene and I disappeared down the hall and so did the Canadian girl.


End file.
